CANCER RESEARCH CAREER ENHANCEMENT AND RELATED ACTIVITIES PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT Training the next generation of clinicians and researchers is a core mission of Yale Cancer Center (YCC). YCC has a long track record of providing infrastructure and funding for enhancing trainee research and advancing the careers of trainees and junior faculty across all YCC disciplines. YCC-supported education efforts have contributed to successful careers of trainees with diverse backgrounds, from students through junior faculty. Our vision is that YCC be a center of excellence in training the next generation of leaders in basic, translational, clinical, and population science cancer research. While cancer research training opportunities have long existed at YCC, improved coordination and developing cancer-specific training programs was identified as a top strategic objective in 2014, and in the 2017-2022 YCC Strategic Plan. The Cancer Research Training and Faculty Development Committee (Education Committee) was formed in 2015 to direct and support YCC training and faculty development. The Education Committee?s major goal is to bolster and coordinate training activities across disciplines. The Education Committee reviews classes and other training vehicles in the various training programs, and integrates trainees at all levels into programmatic activities via their association with one of the seven YCC Research Programs. Specific Education Committee activities include building training capacity; monitoring success; coordinating existing YCC education activities and providing additional opportunities by sponsoring seminars, workshops, and travel to scientific meetings; providing mentoring on proposal and career development; providing training in research of underserved populations; and recruitment of women and underrepresented minorities (URIM). Yale School of Medicine (YSM) has multiple cancer-specific and cancer-related training grants for pre- and postdoctoral trainees. Currently, YCC benefits from 17 institutional (T) training grants supporting trainees working with YCC Mentors. In addition, there are 11 active F awards and seven K awards from the NCI providing >$1.5M per year in support. The Education Committee reviews YSC training grants annually and identifies opportunities to integrate cancer-specific training. An important goal for the upcoming funding cycle is integration of training and education across disciplines: basic, preclinical, and clinical science, epidemiology, and outcomes. These elements are very strong individually and will benefit from increased integration that will encompass nursing, medical, and graduate students, postdoctoral trainees, residents, fellows, and junior faculty in cancer-related disciplines. Integration will be achieved through our Specific Aims.!